


Featuring Each Other

by delorita



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: I love this movie to bits. It renewed my admiration for Bradley Cooper. (Yeah, check my stories, he's inspired lots a few years ago) But this is different. Never ever expected him to sing LIKE THAT! I want them to win Oscars with it! I'm so impressed by Lady Gaga too.But... THE END?! Brad, why did you do that to us???After a week of thinking about it I finally got an idea while listening to the soundtrack. Feeling a bit more at peace now.





	Featuring Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie to bits. It renewed my admiration for Bradley Cooper. (Yeah, check my stories, he's inspired lots a few years ago) But this is different. Never ever expected him to sing LIKE THAT! I want them to win Oscars with it! I'm so impressed by Lady Gaga too. 
> 
> But... THE END?! Brad, why did you do that to us???
> 
> After a week of thinking about it I finally got an idea while listening to the soundtrack. Feeling a bit more at peace now.

Their tour through Europe had been a tremendous success. 

They’d fired Rez and had taken on Bobby again instead. The brothers needed a little time to adjust to each other without flying fists, but with Ally’s help as referee it worked out pretty fine.

Ally and Jack's soulful duets had made the crowds sob and their solos had them scream in ecstasy, inspiring them to compose more songs.

Their own cries of ecstasy in each other's arms were muffled through their lips. 

Joined. Finally truly together. 

A couple. A Team.

Their newly invented band name is storming the charts. 

JfAAfJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SilverFountains for the beta read and the encouragement :)


End file.
